


Blush

by hawksonfire



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky is a sweetheart, Cheek Kisses, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, fluffy fluffy fluff, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Bucky loves the way Steve blushes. Always has, always will.





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bucky Barnes Bingo Square B5 - Nose Kiss.

**Bucky**

Bucky adored the way Steve blushed. The way the pink colour spread over his whole face and down his neck was adorable, and if Bucky tried really hard, he could sometimes get Steve to blush so hard, he went red.

The best way of doing that, Bucky found, was kisses. Not even mouth kisses, which were a whole other kind of fun, but forehead kisses or cheek kisses or nose kisses (nose kisses were Bucky’s favourite). He loved coming up beside Steve and just planting one on his cheek or forehead when he was right in the middle of talking because he would stammer and blush and make the cutest faces.

Bucky never did it when Steve was talking to someone important, of course. But if it was just someone they saw all the time, like Natalia or Maria Hill, then it was fine. 

Bucky absolutely knew that there was a bet going around between the Avengers and Co. about how many times he would make Steve blush that day. He kept on top of these things - and JARVIS helped too, of course. So far, the count was up to twenty-nine, and it was barely noon. 

This was probably Bucky’s favourite part of the future - being able to kiss who he wanted when he wanted, and not have to worry about getting arrested or beaten or killed. It had been so hard for Bucky when he was younger to keep his hands (and mouth) off of whoever he was with at the time. Bucky was affectionate with his partners, always had been. It was just nice to be able to show that now. 

“James.”

Bucky turned around. “What’s up, Natalia? Somethin’ the matter?”

“Not in the slightest,” Natalia assured him. Tension Bucky didn’t even know he was carrying drained out of his shoulders. “So, you know there’s a bet on how many times you can make Steve blush today, right?”

Bucky rolls his eyes and scoffs. “Of course, I’m not a moron.”

“I’ve got a bottle of Russian vodka in it for you if you hit thirty-three exactly,” she says, the corner of her mouth lifting slightly.

“The  _ good _ Russian vodka? The vodka you don’t share with anyone, no matter the circumstances?” Bucky raises an eyebrow. She nods. “Damn, must be a hell of a lot riding on this for you to offer that.”

She shrugs. “I told Tony that I would take him to our favourite bakery if he won, and he’s promised me wine from his vineyard in Naples if I win.”

“Well, now I have to do it,” Bucky grumbles, “No way I’m letting Stark near our bakery. We’ll never be able to go there again.”

“I knew I could count on you, James,” Natalia says, smiling at him. She walks away without another word and Bucky rolls his eyes. 

“I expect that vodka on my dresser by tomorrow morning,” he shouts after her. She doesn’t react, but Bucky knows she heard him. She always hears him. “Hey, JARVIS?”

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes?”

“Where’s Steve, at this moment?” 

“Steve is in the kitchen. Would you like me to ask him if you can join him?”

“Nah, J, I’ll surprise him. Thanks.” With a grin, Bucky heads to the kitchen, planning new ways to make Steve blush. He arrives in the kitchen and immediately sees Steve, chopping some vegetables. “Hey, sweetheart,” Bucky purrs, walking over and grabbing Steve’s face in his hands to drop a kiss on Steve’s nose.

“Hey, Bucky. JARVIS tell you where I was?” Steve says, cheeks turning a beautiful shade of pink. Bucky nods and leans on the wall, keeping his eyes trained on Steve’s face.

“Just wanted to come watch my lovely boyfriend show off his skills,” Bucky grins. “And surprise him with kisses, of course.”

“You know I hate when you make me blush,” Steve grumbles.

“Aw, but sweetheart,” Bucky says, stalking closer, “You look so pretty with pink cheeks.” Steve blushes harder, the light pink on his cheeks getting deeper. Bucky grins in satisfaction.

“Stop it,” Steve whines, covering his face.

“If you really want me to stop, I will,” Bucky says seriously, pulling Steve’s hands away from his face. “But I don’t think you do. Am I wrong?” Steve shakes his head. “Didn’t think so. Now, c’mere and gimme a kiss, yeah?” Steve grins and leans forward, pressing his lips to Bucky’s gently. 

“Happy now?” Steve says, pulling away and going back to his vegetables.

“Not in the slightest,” Bucky says, moving behind Steve and wrapping his arms around him. “But you said we couldn’t fuck on the counter anymore, so I guess I’ll just have to wait until we’re in a more private location.”

“Bucky!” Steve shouts, whacking at his hands. Bucky dances away, laughing as Steve puts his knife down and chases him around the kitchen. “You can’t just say things like that!”

“Says who?” Bucky says, whirling around and pinning Steve to the fridge. “Nobody’s going to police the way I show my love for you, not ever again.” He peppers kisses all across Steve’s face, pressing them to his cheeks and nose and forehead. With one last kiss on his nose, Bucky pulls away and grins when he sees the bright red colour that Steve’s face has turned. 

“Bucky,” Steve whines, “Stop it!” He wiggles around, trying to get out of Bucky’s grasp but Bucky just adjusts his grip and holds Steve in place firmly.

“You get to go when I say you get to go, Stevie,” he says softly. He kisses the tip of Steve’s nose gently. “And I haven’t said you can go.” He kisses Steve’s nose a few more times before pressing his mouth to Steve’s firmly and swallowing Steve’s surprised gasp. Right when Steve tries to deepen the kiss, Bucky pulls away, leaving Steve red and panting.

“Unfair,” Steve grumbles, pouting.

“Life’s not fair, Stevie,” Bucky grins, swooping in and kissing Steve’s nose one last time, “But it’s better with you in it.” He winks as Steve blushes again and walks out of the kitchen whistling.

~~~~~~

Bucky wakes up the next morning to a bottle of his favourite Russian vodka on his dresser, a note attached that has nothing other than a small ‘N’ on it. Bucky grins and rolls over, coming face to face with Steve.

“Mornin’ Buck,” Steve mumbles, half-asleep. Bucky grins and kisses him on the nose quickly, smirking at Steve’s squawk of indignance. 

Yeah, Bucky thinks as he watches the blush spread over Steve’s face, he really does love the future.


End file.
